The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus employing electrophoretic devices.
In recent years, there have been proposed reflection-type display apparatus each serving as the display unit of the so-called electronic book terminal in the reading application. The reflection-type display apparatus include an electrophoretic display apparatus drawing much attention. The electrophoretic display apparatus makes use of an electrophoretic phenomenon in order to generate contrast. The electrophoretic display apparatus draws much attention because the apparatus consumes only little power and has a high response speed.
The electrophoretic display apparatus typically has a structure in which electrophoretic dispersion liquid is sealed in a space between a first substrate and a second substrate to serve as a display material. On the first substrate, pixel electrodes are laid out to form a matrix. On the second substrate, on the other hand, counterpart electrodes facing the pixel electrodes are provided. The electrophoretic dispersion liquid is a liquid dispersion medium to which electrophoretic particles have been added. Differences in electric potential between the pixel electrodes and the counterpart electrodes change the state of distribution of the electrophoretic particles. As a result, the optical characteristic of the electrophoretic dispersion liquid changes. The changes of the optical characteristic of the electrophoretic dispersion liquid are used to create an image and characters. For more information on the known technologies, the reader is advised to refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2001-125149, 2006-227053, 2009-145833, and 2010-231230.